Could It Be
by Rangersbabe10
Summary: Steph spilts from Joe for good...what happens when a nice man is interested in Steph and vice versa..how does Ranger take it.. I promise a BABE HEA with smut eventually!  Please read..probably angst and alittle hurt in future chapters but it will be good
1. Breaking Up With Joe & Meeting Ryan

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize not mine...only playing

A/N: This story is a Babe HEA! Some Angst to get there but again a Babe HEA and there will be smut in this story eventually but only between Ranger & Steph..no one else! Enjoy!

**Breaking Up With Joe & Meeting Ryan**

I can't believe it. The SUV was only a couple of months old. I really liked it. It was a cherry red Ford Escape. It was fully loaded and cheap. I bought it off online on Craigslist. An awesome place, Craigslist. Another one bites the dust. All thanks to Max Sheffield. He shot my gas tank on purpose when I tried to bring him in. What an asshole! As I watched my latest vehicle burn to the ground, Eddie walks over to me.

"You alright, Steph?" He nudged my shoulder with his own.

"Yea, who won." He looked uncomfortable.

"Um, I believe Carl did."

"How much was it?"

"Um, I think $300."

"Thanks Eddie." I walk over to Carl. He looks guilty. He should.

"Carl." I nod my head in acknowledgment.

"I heard you won $300 for my car burning to the ground."

"Um, yea."

"I want $50 bucks and a ride home."

"Sure Steph." He hands me the money and I hear the voice I so didn't want to hear.

"Cupcake, you betting on your own mess ups now?" I turn to look at him and he's smirking.

"Not now Morelli. I've had a long day."

"Cupcake when are you going to learn that you aren't any good at this? You need to quit this stupid job, pull your head out of the clouds, marry me and have my children. You ain't getting any younger Steph." His voice had raised with each word.

"Look when you want to _talk_ to me, come to my apartment." I hop in Carl's squad car without a backward glance to Morelli.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

I get out the car, tell Carl thank you and head upstairs to my apartment. I'm lucky all I did was grab my phone this morning, sticking it in my pocket. So I still have it and the rest of my belongings. I unlock my front door and hear the phone ringing. I run to answer it and immediately wish I didn't.

"Stephanie, this is your mother." No shit!

"Yes Mom."

"I heard you blew up another car. What is wrong with you, Stephanie? You need to settle down and marry Joseph. He loves you and he seems to be the only one."

"Mom, it really wasn't my fault."

"Stephanie it is never your fault. You need to quit your job and quit hanging around those thugs." My mother was still rambling but I quit listening. It pisses me off when she talks about Ranger and his guys that way. They are not thugs. They're my friends. I love them all.

"Mom, I have to go." Before she says anything else, I hang up the phone. Could this day get any worse. I hear someone at my door before I hear Joe call out.

"Cupcake, open the door." I go to the door and let him in. He grabs my hips and pulls me to close to his body.

"The boys miss you, Cupcake." I roll my eyes in disgust and push him away.

"What the hell, Cupcake?" I hold up my hand palm up to ward him off.

"Stop Morelli. We need to talk." He motions with his hands to continue. I take a deep breath and go for it.

"Joe, we aren't heading down the same path. I'm going down the twisty turvy road and you are going down the straight and narrow road. I want to live my life not just exist in my life. I don't want to get married and I don't want kids. Don't know if I ever will. There is never an us, just a you and a me. I want out of this."

"Is this because of Manoso?" I blow a frustrated breath.

"No, Joe. I haven't seen or heard from Ranger in a couple of months. I believe he is in the wind. I love you, I do, but I'm not in love with you. I don't want marriage or 2.5 kids or a white picket fence."

"What is your mother going to say?" I roll my eyes.

"Doesn't matter. She's not me, Joe. Please understand this."

"Fine, Cupcake. I don't like it, but I'll give you the space you want."

"Joe, its more than that. Please go find a nice girl and date her. Be happy. Please."

"Okay. I will. Good luck, Cupcake." He comes over to me and wraps his arms around me. He gives me a kiss on my forehead and walks out my door.

"Well that went better than I thought." I look in my fridge and see nothing. Damn. Well I got $50 bucks. My cell phone rings as I head out the door. Shit its Tank.

"Yo!"

"You okay?"

"Just fine."

"You didn't call."

"I forgot."

"Yea, you need anything." He doesn't sound convinced. Oh well.

"Yea, a ride."

"Be there in 10."

Sure enough 10 minutes later and a black Lincoln Navigator pulls into the lot. The driver's window rolls down. Lester is staring at me. "Get in, Beautiful." I hop into the passenger seat. "Parents' house please."

"Big Blue?"

I sigh. "Yes." He snickers and I glare at him. When we reach my parents house, he puts his hand on mine. I stop before getting out of the SUV and look at him. "If you need anything, call...please." I nod my head and he lets go. I get out of the vehicle. Its after 6:00 and my parents are gone. Whew. Dodged a bullet there. Grandma Mazur greets me at the door.

"Hey favorite granddaughter of mine." She is wearing a hot pink sweat suit with matching shoes. I love my grandmother.

"Hi Grandma. Can I borrow Big Blue for awhile?" She hands me the keys and winks.

"Good job letting that Morelli go, he ain't no good for you. Now that hot bounty hunter with the package is a different story." She grins at me and winks again. "If you know what I mean." I laugh and give her a hug.

"Oh Grandma, Ranger and me are only friends and that is all we will ever be."

"Whatever you say, granddaughter, whatever you say." I give her another hug and head to the garage.

I get in Big Blue and head straight to the grocery store. I park way in the back. Stupid parking karma. I walk inside and grab a cart. I grab peanut butter, chips, bread, olives, grapes and carrots for Rex. I got to have tastycakes. Butterscotch Krimpets! Oh yummy. I grab some milk, cereal and poptarts and head towards the ice cream. I need my two favorite men. Ben & Jerry!

I down the animal aisle and grab a box of hamster pellets. I start to put them in my cart as I'm moving and my cart hits another.

"Oh I'm so.." I'm rendered speechless. The man in front of me is hot. Tall about 6'1, with muscles straining against his olive colored t-shirt. He has black inky hair and the most beautiful ice blue eyes I have ever seen. I finally find my voice.

"I'm sorry." He smiles at me and it gets better. Wow! Holy Hot Flash. _He has got to be gay_.

He laughs out loud. A deep rumble that makes me shiver in response. "Not gay, honey. Not gay at all."

"I said that out loud?" He grins at me.

"Yes you did. But I don't mind. Glad to set you straight." He reaches out his hand to shake mine and I take his hand in mine. A strong firm handshake. Thats good, right.

"My name is Ryan Mckinley. You?"

"Stephanie Plum."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Plum." I smile at him.

"Its Miss and you can call me Steph or Stephanie."

"Steph..just to let you know...I'm single too." Oh my..that was a blatant hint. I go for the apology again.

"Again I'm really sorry for running into you."

"Its okay, really. No harm done." He smiles at me again and looks into my cart. He gets a weird look on his face and glances at me.

"You probably won't believe me, but I was wondering. Do you put olives on your peanut butter sandwiches? I know it sounds gross, but the men in my family have been doing it for years. It is actually pretty good." I can only stare in silence. He eats peanut butter and olive sandwiches.

"Yea I do. My friends and family thinks its gross, but I love them." He winks at me. I think my panties just burst. Wow what a smile. He's not Ranger, by no means, but oh my!

"My friends think I'm crazy too, but my grandfather, my dad, and I get together every Saturday and play poker and peanut butter and olive sandwiches are always on the menu." He smiles again and I smile back. He clears his throat and I wait eagerly to hear what is going to come out of his mouth. He has such a sexy voice.

"Stephanie I would like to take you out to lunch tomorrow. There is park on Waterway Street. How about I pack us a picnic lunch with peanut butter and olive sandwiches and meet you there?" I smile and take the plunge.

"How about I fix our lunch and meet you there?" His smile is blinding.

"I'll see you there say 1:00?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good, see ya then." He gets ready to walk away but changes his mind and bends down to whisper huskily in my ear.

"Don't forget dessert. I love dessert." My knees almost buckle from his low sexy voice. He gives me one last smile and walks away. Oh my. I finish my shopping, grabbing two pints of Ben & Jerry's for my date tomorrow. I get home floating on cloud nine. I can barely contain my excitement as I put everything away! I drop Rex a grape and carrot in his cage. "I have a date, Rex! YAY!" I go take a shower and get ready for bed. I drift off easy thinking of tall blue eyed strangers and mocha latte covered muscles.

_A/N: Ryan is based on one of my favorite men. CSI:NY Don Flack or Eddie Cahill is his real name. He is really hot and has the most beautiful eyes. If you like this story go look him up. Remember please this is a Ranger and Steph HEA!_


	2. My Date With Ryan

Disclaimer: Not Mine..

A/N: Again this is a Babe HEA. I got a comment from a reader about the way I write. I do write in 1st person so that it's like Stephanie is telling the story. I tried 3rd person and I didn't do it very well so I stopped. So there will be a lot of I's and Me's. Please Enjoy! Thank you for the story alerts that filled my in box with his morning! I liked it! Please leave reviews!

My Date With Ryan

I got up early this morning. It's only 5:30. I pull on a sports bra and running shorts and run 2 miles before I just about collapse. I know, but I'm working on it. Lester is teaching me self defense and Ram is teaching me to be more comfortable with my gun. I don't like it but I'm getting better at it. I let myself in my apartment and strip my clothes on the bathroom floor. I jump in the shower. After I pick up my skip I'll come home and take a better one. Once I get out of the shower I put on a pair of jeans and black t-shirt with my cat boots.

I grab my gun which is loaded and stick in my pants under my shirt. I grab my stun gun and put it in my front pocket and my hand cuffs in my back pocket. I put my phone in my other back pocket. I grab my keys and head out the door.

I have made a plan on picking up 42 year old Max Sheffield. He was arrested for carrying concealed. His court date was last Thursday and he missed. (of course) So lil ole me is sent to bring his sorry ass back to jail. He got the better of me yesterday, but that's not gonna happen today. I heard through the "Burg" grapevine that Max got drunk at the popular club Wicked last night. It is only 7:30 in the morning so I am hoping I catch him still past out.

I jump into Big Blue and head out to Locust Avenue. Pulling up in front of his place, I noticed his front door is wide open. Damn. I get out of the car and slowly walk towards the door. My spidey sense is quiet so I ease myself into the front door and a bubble of laughter bursts from my lips. Sheffield is sprawled face down half in the hall way and half in his living room still completely dressed. I check his pulse. Hey it's happened. I cuff him and for good reason I stun him. Hey he shot my car and it blew up. I'll stun him a couple more times if I want. Sheffield is 5'10 and 175 pounds so I had a little trouble, but 20 minutes later and 2 more stuns to his side, he was safely tucked away in Big Blue.

I get him to the cop shop. By then he is awake enough to drool and walk, but he's still out of it. I get my body receipt with out running into anybody. I get back into Big Blue and drive towards the Tastry Pastry. I grab a dozen assorted donuts and head back towards the Bond's office.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

I pull into the shittest part of the parking lot. I hop out of car and grab the box. I barely get into the door and the box is yanked out my hands.

"Hey, save some for me." Lula and Connie both already have donuts shoved in their mouths nodding their heads. I hand Connie my receipt and she takes it. Once her mouth is empty she talks.

"Hey Steph! You're here early." I take a donut from the box waiting for my check.

"I needed to get Sheffield before he sobeed up. I needed the money." I eat the donut in my hand and grab another. Connie hands me my check and I plop myself down on the couch. Lula grabs another donut and plops down next to me.

"White Girl, is your rent due?" I look over at Lula. She never seems to amaze me. She is wearing a pair of gold platform high heels with a gold sparkling skirt with a hot pink spandex halter top. Her hair is gold and full of glitter and her accessories and there is a lot of them are hot pink.

"Nope." I pop the p. "I have a date."

The squeals from Lula and Connie are so loud my ears ring. The questions are fired at me and I hold up my hand signaling them to stop. "One question at a time, please." Lula speaks first.

"It is true that you and super cop spilt for good."

"Yes."

"Why" That question from Connie once she swallowed her donut.

"Too many differences, too many arguments, and I don't want to get married and I don't want kids. We aren't meant to be together." Connie shoves another donut into her mouth and I finish my last one.

"So you dating Batman?"

"Lula, Ranger and I are friends only and that is all we will ever be. Ranger's life doesn't lead itself to relationships."

"Who is it?" This question came from the both of them.

"His name is Ryan McKinley. He is tall and muscular, has dark inky hair and ice blue eyes. He is so hot and very sexy and he was really sweet. I about knocked him over with my shopping cart."

"Where did you meet Mr. Perfect?"

"At the grocery store."

"Are you sure he's safe?" I look over at Connie. I bit my lower lip.

"He felt safe. He made me think of cuddling by the fire and kissing on the beach. My spidey sense didn't go off. So I'm going for it."

"What is Batman going to say?"

"Doesn't matter, Lula. We are friends and that's it."

"Whatever you say, White Girl."

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

We spent the rest of the morning talking about skips, fashion, and men in general. I left the Bond's office at 10:00 and went straight to the bank and deposited my check. I stopped at the local department store. I needed to grab a few more things for my date. I get a small picnic basket and small cooler. I grab bottled water, coffee for later, sandwich bags, cookies, ice, and cheese and crackers. There that should do it. I look at my watch, it's now 11:00 and I have 2 hours to get everything ready.

I let myself in to my apartment and put everything away. I drop a few cheerios in Rex's cage and head to the bathroom. I drop my clothes on top of my other ones from this morning. I shower, scrub, shave, and exfoliated every single inch of my body with Moonlight Path body wash. I get out and dry my hair and put some gel in it. It's actually working with me today. Bless you. I lather my body with the matching body lotion. I walk into my bedroom and grab a pair of Victoria Secret's matching light turquoise bra and panty set. I then pick out a pair of shorty shorts that are white and pair it with a pale turquoise cami top. I slip on a pair of high heel white sandals. I go back into the bathroom and put on some light make up with a few swipes of mascara. I glance at the clock on my way through. Shit, its 12:22 and I still have lunch to make.

I run into the kitchen and make 4 peanut butter and olive sandwiches and cut them in half. I then put them in sandwich bags and put those in the basket. I grab the bag of chips and throw those in the basket. I grab the cookies and separate them into 2 separate sandwich bags. I throw in the cheese and crackers and put the basket by the front door. I grab the cooler and fill it full of ice and throw in the ice cream, bottled water, and 2 cans of coke. I grab the cooler, the basket and my bag and race out the door.

I pull up to the park with 5 minutes to spare. I look around the park and spot Ryan. Yummy! He is leaning against a silver Dodge Charger. He is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeve grey t-shirt. The shirt hugs his biceps and abs perfectly. He looks towards me and smiles. Oh my! He walks towards me and I get out of the car. He reaches me by the time I open the back door.

"Hey Honey. I was afraid you weren't going to show." He leans down and kisses my cheek. I blush.

"You're beautiful when you do that. Here let me help you." He takes the cooler and basket from me and starts walking towards a picnic table that has been covered in a table cloth and paper plates and napkins. How sweet.

"I wouldn't have missed this." He gives me another eye blinding smile.

"Good to know." I go to sit down and he grabs my hand and helps me get settled. He gives my hand a small kiss before letting go. He sits down across from. He passes out the food and we began to eat.

"So..what do you do?" He swallows.

"I'm a business man. I buy businesses that are failing about to close and then I get them back on their feet and sell them for a profit. What about you?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"I'm a bounty hunter."

"Really. How did you get into that? You don't seem like the type."

"I needed a job, so I blackmailed my cousin into giving me the job."

"Wow, I like a girl with guts."

"So, how old are you?"

"I was born on January 15, 1978 in New York City. You?"

"I was born on October 12, 1977 in Trenton. Parents?"

"My dad's name is Edmund and he is Irish and my mom's name is Maria and she is Italian."

"Wow, your half Italian..me too."

We sit there nibbling on cheese and crackers and cookies talking about everything and anything. Ryan is a completely open book. I love that. Once we finish our ice cream, I glance at my watch. "Wow, it's almost 6."

Ryan laughs. "Wow, time flies when you're having a good time." I smile back. "I guess so."

"Will you come watch a movie with me. There is a new one out called Just Let It Go with Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston. We can each take our separate vehicles and meet there."

I bit my lower lip thinking it over. "Okay." We grab everything and helps me to the car. We put everything in and he helps me in. He runs back to his vehicle and when he pulls out. I follow.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

"Oh my gosh, that was so funny." We walk out laughing. Ryan not only paid my way in but he bought popcorn loaded in butter with a large soda for each of us. He also bought several different kinds of candy. We both pigged out. I grabbed a hold of his bicep and squeezed.

"How do you stay so fit and muscular eating all that?" He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me to him.

"There is a gym in the building of my condo. How about you?" I shrug.

"Good genes." I smile and he laughs. He looks at his watch.

"How about dinner at Rossini's? My treat." My eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" His lips brush mine in the most sweetest of kisses.

"I'm sure I don't want this day to end." I blush and he kisses me again this time a little more demanding but still no tongue. I pull away. "Okay."

"Good. Let's go." I again follow him. I'm glad he knows I don't want to be left without my car. We pull into the parking lot of Rossini's and both of us get good parking spaces. We head in and grab a table.

"What will it be tonight?"

"Go ahead honey, ladies first." I ordered the sausage fettuccini alfredo with a glass of water. Image my surprise when Ryan orders the same.

"Is that a favorite too?"

"No, actually I have never had it, but you like peanut butter and olive sandwiches so this has to be good, right?"

"Right." I smile and he smiles back. We have a nice dinner and we talk a lot. A lot about my job. Blowing up cars, rolling in garbage and being stalked and kidnapped. He can't believe it and some of it makes him mad. One thing is for sure, I really like Ryan. We leave the restaurant and he insists on following me home. I let him. We pull into my parking lot and he walks me upstairs.

"Steph, I had a wonderful time today."

"I did too."

"I hope we can do this again." I hand him my phone and he raises an eyebrow. Seriously am I the only one that can't do that? "Your phone number." He smiles and hands me his phone. We put in our numbers and switch back.

"Good Night, Stephanie."

"Good Night, Ryan." He cups my face and brings me close. His lips brush mine once, twice, three times before finally I feel his tongue gently sweep across my lips before pulling back. He brings our bodies closer and settles his other hand on my hip and the other slides in my hair. I wrap my arms around his waist as he brings our lips together again. He kisses me gently before finally demanding entrance with his tongue. I allow him in and he explores my mouth. Running his tongue along my teeth and then along the sides of my mouth before tangling with my tongue. He finally pulls back breathing hard. He says good bye one last time and disappears.

I walk inside floating. His kiss was nice. Again it wasn't Ranger. I guess being in love with Ranger makes everything seem not as good. Yea in love with Ranger. I have to admit it. If kissing Ryan doesn't make me forget about Ranger, then I have to admit it. I really like Ryan so I need to tell him. I need to let him know. Nothing will ever happen between Ranger and me but I have to let Ryan know. I pull off my clothes and get into bed in my thinking position. Again I fall asleep dreaming of ice blue eyes and mocha latte skin with dark eyes.

_A/N: This was my second version. I believe the first was better, but my other computer crashed with a virus and I lost it. So I'm sorry this is so late. I will try to update my other story too. _


	3. Finally Happy Or Am I?

Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys! I needed them after the night I had. Computer still down and I can either shovel out $90 to Mcafee to fix it. $120 to a computer repair shop to fix it and neither of those are guarantees. Or I spend $400 and buy a new nicer computer. Decisions, decisions…only problem is I want to buy my bird a new cage which $200..so only time will time people! Enjoy..oh and no Ranger yet.

**Finally Happy…or Am I?**

Ugh! Who is calling at ….8:00 in the morning. I drag myself out of my bed to answer the phone.

"Lo." My voice still full of sleep.

"Stephanie, this is your mother." Shit I should have let it ring.

"mornin' Mom. Is someone dead?"

"Stephanie, that's not funny. What is this I hear about you with a man at Rossini's last night?"

"I was with a man at Rossini's last night." That's the truth after all.

"Stephanie Michelle, you don't need to be sarcastic. Who was he?"

"His name is Ryan Mckinley." I turn on my coffeepot since I guess I'm up for good.

"What does he do?" Oh goody the Spanish inquisition.

"He buys failing businesses and gets them up and running and then sells them for a profit."

"And what is wrong with him?" I'm grinding my teeth in frustration.

"Nothing is wrong with him, Mom."

"How did you meet him?"

"At the grocery store."

"Oh my." I can see her crossing herself as we speak. "What were you buying?"

"Food, Mom, it is a grocery store."

"Don't get smart with me, Stephanie."

"Mom, look I got to go. Talk to ya later." I hurry up and hang up the phone. It's Saturday, so I don't have anything to do, but sit and watch dust collect. I grab a cup of coffee and plop myself down in front the television. I flip thru the channels and stop on a cartoon. Go Tom and Jerry! After watching cartoons for an hour, I get up and head to the kitchen and grab a bowl of cereal. I give Rex some of my cereal. He scurries out grabs the cereal and runs back to his soup can. Easy to please. That's my motto.

I finish eating my cereal and decide to do the dishes. I wipe down the fridge..yea there is fingerprints on it, ya know. I clean out the cooler and basket and put them up in a spot in the empty cabinets. I wipe down the counters and the stove. I grab Rex's can and dump him in his little round ball and put him on the floor. I then clean out his cage, even putting in a new soup can. I drop in a grape and a carrot . I grab Rex and put him back in and clean the little ball. I head to the living room and wipe down all the surfaces including the back of TV. I know bored right! I clean all the surfaces in my bed room making the bed as I go. I then clean my bathroom. Wiping down the toilet, tub, and sink. I then sweep and mop my kitchen and bathroom floors and then vacuum my living and bed room floors.

I just finished vacuuming when I hear knock on my door. Damn, who is that? I look in the peep hole and just about shit my pants. Damn, I'm icky and sweaty. Why now? Why me? I open my door and hold my breath.

"Hi Ryan." I plaster a smile on my face.

Good Morning, Steph." He leans down and kisses my cheek. A smile on his handsome face.

"You're all sweaty, Steph." His eyes roam over my body. Shit, I realize how little I am wearing. A pair of boxer shorts with Stewie from Family Guy on 'em and a cami top. "The sweaty look most certainly does you good." Oh my! He closes the distance between us and cups my face in his hands and brings my lips to his. He pulls back, "You taste like Lucky Charms." He kisses me again. He keeps the kiss light for about 2 seconds before I feel rather than hear him growl as he plunges his tongue deep into my mouth. I grab the lapels of his shirt and moan. I kiss him back, my tongue dueling with his. He pulls back and touches my forehead with his.

"I'm sorry, Honey. That wasn't my plan this morning to come ravish you at your front door." He gives me a small kiss on my forehead. He laces our fingers together and pulls away so our bodies aren't touching.

"Ok so why are you here this morning? Not that I'm not glad. I am very happy to see you this morning. I had a great time last night."

"I did too. That's why I'm here. There is a carnival in Newark today and tomorrow and I thought you would like to go. So how about it?"

I can't keep the shock off my face. "You wanna spend the day with me again?" Now it's his turn to looked shock.

"Why wouldn't I?" I didn't know what to say so I chose fashion.

"Did I have time to shower and change?" He gives me a lopsided grin.

"Of course. Go ahead. I'll wait in the living room."

"Thanks."

I shut my bed room door behind me and strip. I jump in the shower for a fast one thru. Making sure I clean everything real good. I get out and wrap the towel around me. I blow dry my hair and decide to pull it back in a pony tail. After all we will be out in the wind and sun. I go in to my bedroom and grab a pair black lacy boy shorts and matching bra. I pull on a pair of faded comfy blue jean shorts and a pink top that says _Perfect Little Angel_ in silver glittering letters. I really like this shirt and it's comfy. I put on a couple coats of mascara and walk out my bed room door.

Ryan is sitting on my couch watching Tom & Jerry. _Could this man be any more perfect? _His laughter pulls me out of my thoughts.

"I try, Angel."

"Shit I said that out loud? Angel?" He stands up and walks towards me.

"Yes you did say that out loud. You do that a lot and I hope you never stop. It really is adorable. Your shirt says perfect little angel. Maybe I can get you to put your halo away and whip out your horns to play with me." As he finished talking, our bodies are flush against each other. Holy Hot Flash! He leans down and whispers in my ear. "Are you ready, Angel?" I nod my head yes. He grabs my hand and pulls me in the direction of the door.

"Let's go!" I grab my bag and phone and follow him.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

"Okay, what ride next?" We have been here for almost 3 hours. Ryan bought us breakfast on the way down here. He bought McDonalds and ate a greasy sandwich. Once we arrived at the carnival, he bought us each an all you can ride bracelet and we have riding rides for the last 2 hours. The first hour we played games and won nothing.

"Well," I looked at my watch. "It's almost 3:00, how about lunch?" I look over at Ryan. The smile on his face has been there all day. I sigh.

"Sounds good to me. What do you want?"

"Chinese." He laughs that deep rumble that I like so much.

"There is a restaurant right across the street. We can go there and then come back. We have all day passes."

"Okay, let's go." We walk hand in hand across the street to the Chinese restaurant. We find a table and grab our menus. I skim over and lay my menu down. He takes a few more minutes and then does the same. Ryan signals the waiter. "Yes Sir." He nods at us.

"Go ahead, Angel." I really like him.

"I'll have the cashew chicken with crab ragoon and 2 egg rolls." He writes for a few moments.

"To drink, Miss?"

"Coke." He scribbles a few more before turning his attention to Ryan.

"You Sir."

"I'll have the beef and broccoli with wonton soup and 3 egg rolls. And Coke also." He writes Ryan's orders down and scurries off.

Ryan grabs my arm and turns it palm side up. He rubs circles on my wrist. "I hope you don't get mad at me for asking," he gently runs his finger tips over the burn on my arm. "But, how did you receive this?" I take a deep breath.

"A stalker kinda. He decided I was getting in his way and he kidnapped him. He did that sort of as a punishment." I look up at Ryan and his face is tight with anger. I feel unsure for a moment before his face relaxes.

"What happened to the bastard and how did you get away?" I swallow hard.

"My sister got me out actually and he committed suicide not long after he kidnapped me."

"Angel, how do you deal with something like that?"

"I don't know. I've been stalked, shot, stabbed, kidnapped, and have blown up so many things that I kinda just go with it." He looks speechless so I ramble on. "A guy kidnapped me and my friend's daughter a little over a year ago all because he wanted to become my friend, Ranger."

"What happened there?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"That guy had us in my apartment and my friend, Ranger, he uh he walked in and the guy shot him. Point blank."

"Is this Ranger guy okay?" I nod.

"Yea he had on a Kevlar vest."

"Good. So what's going on between you and your friend?" My eyes widened and before I say a word the food comes. Save by the food. That was a conversation I so didn't want to have. We start eating and the question is forgotten.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

"Okay, where now? We finished eating and walked back to the carnival. We played a few games and Ryan won me a giant stuffed hamster. He thought it was appropriate and I just love it. It looks just like Rex. I gave him a giant kiss that turned a little heated before finally stopping.

"I want cotton candy!" He laughs again and we head towards the cotton candy vendor. I get a pink and purple bag of cotton candy. Ryan gets blue. Of course. We walk towards the caramel apples and Ryan gets 4 caramel apples covered in nuts.

"Why 4?"

"Because I know you have a sweet tooth and I want to make sure we have all your basic dessert groups covered and I like caramel apples." I can't help but smile.

"Oh yea…and what are the dessert groups?"

"Okay, one is just plain sugar. Which is the cotton candy. Two is chocolate, three is caramel, and 4 is greasy sugar."

"Greasy sugar?" We start walking again this time towards the funnel cakes.

"Yep, that would be funnel cakes of course." He gets two of them in a covered container.

"Okay, but what about chocolate?"

"A girl after my heart, chocolate ice cream is right over there." I smile at him and we walk hand in hand towards the ice cream vendor. I should be happy. I should be thrilled. And I am…kind of. Ryan is wonderful and sweet and kind and sexy and hot as hell. All I can think about is Ranger. Where is Ranger? What would Ranger think? Would Ranger ever do this? Will Ranger and I ever get our someday? No! I need to stop thinking that. Ranger and I will Never happen. Oh why does that hurt. My chest tightens and my heart constricts.

I really like Ryan and I want to continue to go out with him and be with him. But he needs to know about Ranger and my feelings for Ranger. I so don't want to have this talk.

"Here ya go, Angel." He hands me a chocolate cone..double dipped. A pain rips through me. Why me? I smile at him. "Thanks."

"Where to now?" Go for Steph..take the plunge and don't back down.

"How about we head to my place."

"I should be happy, but why do I have a feeling of dread."

"It's not that bad, Ryan, but we do need to talk." He nods his head and kisses my forehead.

"Well let's go, Angel."

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter..more to come soon!_


	4. Talking & Soul Searching

Disclaimer…Only Ryan is mine and technically he's Eddie Cahill's…I'm just playing!

A/N: This chapter is well…read it for yourself, but still no Ranger! Sorry guys!

Warning: Spoilers for All Books

Talking and Soul Searching

We enter my apartment and I take my stuffed Rex to my bedroom and place it on the bed. Ryan takes all the carnival foods to the kitchen. He is grabbing us some water when I enter the kitchen. I grab a container of funnel cake and start shoveling it in my mouth.

"Take it easy, Steph. I know whatever you have to say is tough for you. Take your time." He kisses my forehead and takes a piece of funnel cake. He nudges my arm with his.

"Does this have anything to do with that Ranger guy?" The look on his face is just open, trusting and full of concern before I can stop my eyes fill up with tears. "Oh Angel, I'm sorry." He gathers me his arms and carries me to the living room. He sits down on the couch cradling me like a child. He rubs my back as I cry and my heart breaks.

As I finally dry my tears, he hands me a Kleenex. I don't even ask where he got it. I blow my nose and explain myself.

"When I first became a bounty hunter, I needed help on what to do. So Connie, a friend of mine from the Bond's office, called Ranger. She said he owed her a favor. From the day we met he has been my mentor, my protector, my friend, and my lover for one night. He has helped me so much through the last couple of years. He has protected me when needed, given me a job when needed, and given me cars or a place to stay when needed." I pause for a moment to get myself under control.

"That night when Scrog held us hostage in my apartment, I just knew that either Ranger or my ex was going to walk thru that door. I knew from that moment that I loved Joe, my ex, but only as a friend and when Ranger walked in. I knew I had already fallen completely in love with him. I knew that I had been in love with him for a long time."

"Wow, have you told him?" I shook my head.

"You slept together. If you don't mind me asking what was that all about."

"That was more of getting out our sexual frustrations out because there is a lot of chemistry between us." I really didn't want to tell Ryan about the deal. "I haven't told him. He told me he loves me in his own way. He also told me that his life doesn't lead itself to relationships."

"Oh Stephanie, that's bullshit. I'm sorry but it is. My life doesn't lead itself to relationships either."

"Huh?"

"Steph, my job takes me all over the United States and hell I have even had to go to China, Japan, and Italy. Sometimes I'm gone for a couple of days, a couple of weeks, months...hell one time I was gone for a year and I was in Japan at that time. I don't want to drag my girlfriend thru that, but if I find a girl that I care enough about I'm going to tell her and let her decide if my job is too much for her. Don't get me wrong, I don't know Ranger so I am by no means judging him, but shouldn't you tell him how you feel?"

"I don't want to, Ry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Of what, Angel?"

"What if I tell him and then because it either scares him or something, we lose our friendship. I can't lose Ranger, Ryan. I just can't." I'm practically in tears again.

"Angel, baby, calm down please I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I started crying again and he rubbed my back. I got myself under control.

"I'll understand if you don't want anything else to do with me."

"Angel, I like you a lot. You make me laugh, just being around you, makes me happy. You have something special about you."

"So where do you want to go from here, just friends?"

"Of course, we can be friends. I feel comfortable hanging around you. Maybe just maybe something can develop between us."

"But what if it doesn't? I don't want to hurt you."

"Steph, I'm walking in with eyes wide open. Let me take you out, let me pamper you. We can go to dinner, to the movies, to the park, and to the carnival. Or we can just hang out here or my apartment."

"Why?"

"Why what, Angel?"

"Why would you want to take that risk? What if all we ever are is friends?"

"Then that's enough for me. Come on, Steph, take a chance."

"What about…?" I couldn't get it out and I swear my face heated up.

"You're blushing again, Angel. I love it when you do that. Do you mean kissing or sex?"

"Well, yea, you're well hot and you need that right. I don't do casual sex."

"I would never ask you too, Angel. I can promise that I won't pressure you into anything. Whatever happens..just happens and I promise you if anything happens it will be your move and if at any time you tell me to stop, I won't hesitate to stop. Now kissing…I won't be able to keep myself from kissing you. As long as you let me, I'll kiss you and enjoy it."

"I like kissing you too. I just don't want to hurt you."

"Let me worry about myself. Okay?"

I snuggle deeper into chest and nod my head. He smells so good. Like pure male and something woodsy.

"Ryan?" I felt his chest rumble when he said mmmmm. He felt so good.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. I'm an open book for you."

I really wanted to know because he never said anything. "What do you think of my job?" It was the one thing that Joe and me disagreed on and where Ranger let me fly.

"The question is Angel, do you like your job?" I'm curious about the way he answered. Maybe he's trying to avoid the question.

"I do most days. Some days when I have a stalker or when someone blows up my car, I hate it. But then I have my good days where I get the bad guy off the street and I know it's worth it. So yea I do."

"Then I like your job just fine. I don't like that you get hurt. I will probably hate it when you get a stalker or when someone blows up your car, but I'll support you in the best way I know how."

"How's that?" I needed to know.

"How would you like me to help?" I think for a minute.

"By being there for me. If I need a shoulder to cry on or just some one to talk to. Sometimes I just need a buddy to help me pig out on cake."

"Then Angel baby, I am your man for the job." I laugh and snuggled deeper into his arms.

_A/N: The next chapter will show how Ryan & Steph's relationship evolves and how they become closer as friends...and I think Ranger is insisting on making an appearance._


	5. When Ranger Meets Ryan

Disclaimer: Not Mine…on I wish they were

A/N: I hope I am updating fast enough for you guys. For the readers who are also reading my other story. Don't give up. Since I only have one computer and its super slow because it's super freaking old, I can't do my research on anything. So right now I'm stuck. But hopefully we will be getting a new computer this week and I will once again update all the time. However if I think of a little fluff to write about, I might do that…Hang in there!

Warning: Spoilers for all books..just in case.

When Ranger Meets Ryan

It has been a little over a month since I meet Ryan. True to his word, we have been friends. We have went to the movies, to dinner, went dancing, to flea markets and auctions. Stuff that I would never have thought to do, he has taken me to and I have enjoyed it. I have been to his place and stayed overnight in the guest bedroom and he has stayed at my place on the couch.

I have avoided my mom so far. The Burg grape vine has been alive with me hanging out with this dark blue eyed man or so I heard. I never say a word. I never confirm or deny. People make their own assumptions. I let them. I don't care. One weekend he had to go to New York to see about buying a business. I avoided my phone like the plague. My mom called a thousand times.

In fact the subject of families is what caused our first argument. Well it wasn't really an argument. Ryan didn't scream, raise his voice, or use hand gestures. He simply looked straight at me, his eyes filled with sadness, regret, and disappointment. He asked one simple question. "Are you ashamed of me or something?" See I already met Ryan's parents and his sisters. His family is awesome. I told him that wasn't the problem, but that if I brought him to dinner my mom would start booking reception halls and churches and already have our first child named. I wasn't ready for that. Ryan's whole face softened and he grabbed my arm and told me to hurry we had to leave right then for dinner. I laughed and that was the end of our argument.

Another major difference between us is Ryan hates Pino's. Their subs, their pizza, even their salad. He said he just doesn't like it. So when I want Pino's, he doesn't say anything. He gets me what I want and goes to subway and gets him a sub.

I had to go after Caleb Jones, a 36 year old drunk driver. He was arrested for driving and drinking for about the 12th time and the judge gave him bail. Well he ran. I got his bond. When I went to go pick him up, he pretty much threw me in a tub of manure. Then I had to roll in it to get out. I was covered head to toe with manure. Yea, I stunk. The worst part was that Ryan and I were going to dinner that night and I was already running late so I knew Ryan would be at my apartment waiting and when I got there, he was.

He asked me if I was okay, face filled with concern. I told him I was fine. So he pushed me into my shower and told me to take my time. I was out of the shower 45 minutes later. When I went into the kitchen, Ryan had a Pino's meatball sub waiting for me and a pint of B & J's Karamel Sutra ice cream. He had subway. We ate our subs in the kitchen and then went into the living room, snuggled up together, watched _Ghostbusters _and ate ice cream. It was the perfect ending to a horrible day.

I work part time at Rangeman. Well pretty much when they need me. They try their hardest to see what I'm up to. See when I go anywhere with Ryan, I leave my trackers at home. I don't want them knowing who I'm with. It's really none of their business anyway. Tank and Lester are the nosiest, but I think it's only because Ranger told them to. Why I don't know. I still take lessons from Lester on self defense and gun stuff from Ram.

I had to do a distraction for Rangeman one night. I told Ryan about it and he said he wanted to be there. So I told him what club and I told him that no matter what, he had to stay out of it. That plenty of people were there protecting me. I think it was kind of a test of sorts to see how he acted. I went in, got my man and headed out. By the time I got home, Ryan was already there. He thought it was awesome how quickly I can get those guys out of there and how we all worked us a time. He did say it made him a little jealous seeing me dressed like that for someone else, but it was cool.

He even helped me on a take down. I had to go pick up Dorothy Hicks. She is always getting arrested for something stupid like drunk in public, not paying her tab at the bar, or stealing liquor. She never shows up for court. She always gives me trouble by throwing food at me or making me run a lot. Ryan came along for the ride by complete accident. But he decided to follow me. Yea, Dorothy took one look at him and followed him like a love sick puppy to the car. I couldn't blame her.

I'm heading towards the bond's office now in my new (well to me) 2005 mint green BMW. Yea I know hot right..told ya Craigslist is awesome. So far for the past two days there has been no skips, so my days are free. It's a little boring. I pull into the parking lot and get out. I walk into the front door and look at Connie.

"Is there?" We have been keeping an eye out for bugs because I don't want anyone knowing about the details of my relationship with Ryan. I know if Vinnie finds out then everyone will know. Only Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou know.

"Nope all clear."

"Good." I plop myself down next to Lula. She is wearing lime green today. All lime green from her high heel shoes to her dress to her hair.

"Hey White Girl! What's new?"

"Nothing. All is good." I feel a tingle in the back of my neck and my only thought is oh shit. I look up and Ranger is walking thru the door.

"Ladies. Babe. He in?" Connie nods. Ranger walks in without bothering to knock. Lula gets ready to say something but I shake my head no. I get up and wave good bye and before I can get out of the door good, I feel a warm hand on the back of my neck. "Going somewhere, Babe?" I shot of pleasure goes down my spine and I immediately hate him for it.

"Nope." I pop the p. "Just hanging out." He pulls me out of Bond's office and into the alley behind the bond's office. I find myself between the rock hard wall and Ranger's hard chest. Oh my! Buglari. I almost have an orgasm on the spot. "Babe." I really have missed him. I look into his eyes. Why now? When I was close?

"Ranger. Been back long?"

"Just got back yesterday." He leans forward to kiss me at the same time my phone rings. Ranger pulls back enough to look at me. Before he can anticipate my actions I duck under his arm, tell him later and pretty much run to my car. I answer my phone as I slip inside.

"Hello." I'm kinda out of breathe.

"Angel, you okay?" I pull out of the parking lot as I answer.

"Yea I'm fine, what's going on, Ry?"

"You gonna be home soon?"

"I'm headed there now."

"I'll meet ya there."

"Okay, later."

"Bye." I hang up my phone. I pull in to my parking lot and park next to Ryan. He opens my car door and helps me out. He gives me a small kiss on my lips before leading me to my apartment.

"Hey Angel baby."

"Hey Ry."

We enter my apartment and I grab us some bottled water. I hand him one and he guzzles it.

"Wow, you must have been thirsty." His eyes meet mine over my bottle. Oh my!

"I was in fact. So what do you have planned for this weekend?"

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

"Well remember when I had to go to New York a couple weeks ago?" I nod. "Well I have to go this weekend and I want to know if you wanted to come with me?" My eyes widened in shock.

"I don't know, Ry."

"Before you say no, you can either stay in my guest bed room in my New York apartment or I'll rent you a hotel room." He knows me so well.

"Ry, I would love to!" He picks me up and swings me around the room.

"Woo-hoo!" I laugh out loud and so does he. He sets me down and pushes me towards my bedroom. He gives me a slap on my ass. I glare at him over my shoulder.

"Go pack and we will leave right away." I scurry to my room and pack.

Carlos POV—

I watch my Babe run to her car with her phone in her hand. Whoever is on that phone must be really important. I jump in the Turbo and head to Rangeman. I pull into the parking garage, park and get out and head towards the stairs. I go straight for Tank's office. When I open the door, he looks up.

"Report."

"All accounts are good. Several more clients have signed on. No one has been in any trouble."

"Stephanie?"

"No stalkers, she lost a car over a month ago, but it's been replaced recently, no hospitalizations. Broke up with the cop for good. All's good." I knew there was something else. I could tell he was hiding something.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Well Boss, she disappears at night."

"Explain."

"Her car is always in the parking lot and her purse with any trackers are at home, but she is never there. Her gun, hand cuffs, stun gun, cell phone and car keys are always missing. We try to plant new trackers but if never works."

"Her cell phone records?"

"She replaced her phone a while back. It's not a Rangeman phone, so we don't pry."

"She acted different this morning when I seen her at the Bond's office. I talk to Vinnie and he said it's quiet."

"Sorry Boss."

"Damn." I turn around and stomp back to my office. My Babe is hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is.

Steph's POV—

I place Rex on his counter and drop in a few grapes and give him fresh water before turning back to the apartment.

"Wow! This apartment is awesome, Ryan!" He wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

"Thanks. I like it. Only one thing was missing."

"What?"

"You." I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. I give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks." He gives me a quick hard kiss and lets me go.

"So, you wanna come with?" I run my hand along a table.

"Where?"

"To the business I just bought. I have to talk to some of the employees and make sure they are doing what they are suppose to."

"Sure what kind of business was it?"

"It was actually a very successful catalog company at one time." He grabs his keys and leads me out the door. We get on the elevator before he continues. "They would send out catalogs and people would order. Well the customers were getting away with just a little too much and the employees were also taking advantage so they began losing money."

We got off the elevator and went to his silver Dodge Charger. We climbed in and I buckled up.

"So the owner contacted me. I looked over all the paperwork and decided to buy it. Notices were sent out to not only the employees but the customers that the company was under new ownership and there would be lots of new changes."

"Do you ever fire anybody?"

"No, unless the employee actually deserves it. I also put in the contract when I resell that no employee can be fired without reason. I'm in this business to save jobs not destroy them."

"That's so cool. You're a good man, Ryan Michael Mckinley." He grabs my hand and kisses my wrist.

"Thanks, Angel. You're not so bad yourself." He winks at me. We pull up in front of a two story brick building. Ryan parks in the spot marked Boss. How cute. I laugh. Ryan looks at me funny.

"Boss." He rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Angel baby. Let's head up stairs." We walk into the building and Ryan tenses. Uh oh. He looks around and then sighs. He grabs my hand and we head toward the break room. The place is empty of well people. The break room is a mess.

The trash is overflowing and the sinks are full of dirty dishes. The tables are littered with empty wrappers, bags, and bottles. Ryan opens the fridge and he squeezes my hand. There is containers with moldy spoiled food. It looks like a can of soda exploded in the fridge. Ryan's slam the door shut and pulls me toward the elevator.

We get on the elevator and head upstairs. Right before the doors open, Ryan leans down and gives me a quick kiss. "I'm sorry you have to see this side of me. Forgive me." Before I can say anything, the doors open. What Ryan sees only pisses him off more. I can tell because he squeezes my hand hard before he lets go. Everybody has their phones off the hook. They are just all sitting there talking and joking. Not anymore.

"Ladies and gentleman." Everybody gets super quiet and looks at Ryan.

"This place is a damn mess. This place is a damn business and you guys are treating it like it's your own fucking house." His voice is at now almost screaming level. But he is actually only speaking very loudly, but his tone is filled with anger.

"How come no one is on the damn phones? You guys are getting paid to work." He points to two people. "Angie and David get downstairs and clean the damn break room until it shines. Angie, you will then remain at the front desk and mind those phones. The rest of you shut up and get back on the damn phones." He turns to me and grabs my arm. He pulls me into his office and shuts the door.

Before I can blink I'm up against the door with Ryan's tongue in my mouth. I kiss him back eagerly. I love Ryan's kisses. Again not as good as Ranger's. Damn it! He pulls away and leans his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assault you." I laugh.

"You didn't. I have never seen you that upset."

"The boss before me could never keep his own employees in line. I'm going to have to come back Monday and look for a supervisor to keep these guys in check."

"Do you want me to go home?" He pulls me towards a chair and sits me down. He sits down behind his desk.

"No, I am going to put an ad in the tomorrow's paper real quick via the internet and then we are going out to dinner and then dancing."

"Wow, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Go kart racing and laser tag."

"No way!" He laughs.

"Way!"

"I have never been to either of those things."

"I kind of had that feeling, so I hope you enjoy it tomorrow."

"Oh I'm sure I will!"

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

Carlos POV—

I pull into Steph's apartment. Her trackers all say here but her apartment phone just rings and her cell phone is turned off. Her apartment looks dark. I angle myself out of the Turbo and walk up the stairs. I look around when I get to Steph's door. No one is around so I let myself in.

The first thing I notice is Rex is gone. Everything is super quiet and it actually looks really clean. Damn. I go into Steph's room. Her bed is made and lights are off. I look into the bathroom. There are towels on the floor. I pick them up and they are still damp. She hasn't been gone long.

I look into her closet and see that her duffle bag is gone. So she went somewhere. I look into a dresser draw. My boxers are missing. So that means she took that with her and she is planning on spending the night.

"Babe… I'm going to find out eventually." I silently leave the way I came.

Steph POV—

"Angel, I have to admit that you are really good with that gun." I laugh out loud.

"It's only a toy gun."

"Toy gun or not you are awesome. You beat me every time. One of these days I'm gonna to beat you."

"We'll see, McKinley. We'll see." He laughs a deep rumble and wraps his arm around my neck. He kisses my cheek and pulls me towards the locker rooms.

"Go change. Go-Karts are next." He wags his eyebrows at me and disappears in the men's locker room. I hurry up and change into a pair of blue jeans and the purple t-shirt that Ryan got me. It has a giant cup of Ben & Jerry's ice cream on it and says _The only men I will ever need!_ I really like this shirt. It fits a little snug, but I think Ryan did that on purpose. I grab my bag and head out and find Ryan waiting on me. He smiles when he sees my t-shirt.

"You look good, Angel baby."

"Thanks, you look yummy yourself." He does, wearing a pair of black faded ripped at the knees jeans and a tight navy blue t-shirt. The shirt hugs his biceps to the point of bursting at the seams.

"Thanks, now let's go eat."

"I am hungry."

"I know I heard the beast from inside the men's locker." I punched his abs playfully and he laughed.

"So where to, Ry?"

"How about lasagna? I know this excellent Italian place down the street."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

We arrive at the restaurant and order our food. This place is so nice. It's quiet and the lighting is low giving it a romantic feel.

"Ryan this place is nice."

"Thanks, it is my favorite place to eat when I come here."

The waitress brought us our food and we dug in. I moaned with every bite. I couldn't help it. This lasagna might just be better than my mom's. I had better never say that out loud.

"Angel, I love eating with you." I look up and blush. Ryan's eyes are filled with lust.

"I love it when do that too."

"I can't help it this is so good." He motions the waitress over before speaking.

"Good, I got a surprise for you." He grabs the menu and points to something to show the waitress. He then holds up two fingers. She nods and walks away.

"What was that?"

"A surprise, now finish your lasagna." I rolled my eyes and finished it off. Ryan has been through for awhile. About the time I finish the waitress walks over with two plates. And on these two plates is a giant slice of pineapple upside down cake. The waitress barely puts the plates in front of us when I dig in.

"Oh my Ryan! This is so good. You are the best." He laughs.

"You're very welcome, Angel baby. Now eat up, we still have to go go-kart racing."

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

We pull up in front of my apartment and I turn my phone on. Of course. Two days and I have 33 messages and 50 missed calls. Sheesh. I have had a perfect day. Well all except for thinking about Ranger every minute. I fill so guilty about. I like Ryan I do, but I love Ranger and that's not going to change anytime soon.

"Why don't you just sleep on the couch, Ryan. It's late."

"I would like that. Thank you, Angel." We get out of the car and head inside. Ryan sits Rex on the counter and I refill his water bowl and drop in a carrot.

"Why don't you take a shower while I check my messages."

"Thanks. I need it." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, grab his duffle and heads to the bathroom. I pull out my phone and listen to my messages.

"_Message 1—Stephanie this is mother—message deleted."_

"_Message 2—Babe.—message deleted."_

_Message 12—Stephanie, dinner is at 6 and we are—message deleted."_

"_Message 20—Babe, where are you?—message deleted."_

"_Message 30—Hey White girl! Call me!—message deleted." _

I throw my phone on the counter. "Stupid phone, stupid messages."

"Problem Angel?" I look up and Ryan is dressed in a pair of loose jogging pants hung low on his hips and nothing else. His hair is still wet. I lick my lips and I hear Ryan laugh.

"N-N-No problem. My turn for a shower! Fix yourself something to eat if you're hungry." He gives me a quick kiss and pushes me towards the bathroom.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

Carlos POV—

I look up when I see light in Steph's apartment turn on. I put a camera by the front door so I could at least see if someone entered her apartment. I couldn't see anything or anybody. I should have wired for sound. I grab my keys, my phone, turn off my computer and head out the door.

It's late. Well for Steph it's late. Its 10:30 and she is just getting home. I wonder where she has been for the past two flipping days. I know her and Joe spilt for good and she has been seen looking happier, but no one else is talking.

I pull up and park next to the door. I see Steph's apartment lights are on both in the living room and the bedroom. I jog up the stairs and get to Steph's door. I let myself and shut and relock the door. I hear the shower, so I head to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

I hit the kitchen entrance and I have my gun pulled a second later. My voice is deadly.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. After all I was invited in, you wasn't." I can't believe this guy. He is leaning against the counter with an apple in his hand and he is only wearing a pair of jogging pants.

"I won't ask again. Who are you?" I then hear my favorite voice.

"Ranger, put the gun away." My Babe walks into the kitchen and over to Ryan. She places a hand on his chest. What the Fuck?

"Are you okay, Ryan?" He kisses her forehead and offers her his apple. She takes the apple and takes a bite. I feel my blood boil.

"I'm fine Angel baby. Introduce us please." Angel baby? Steph turns to me and points to the gun. I put it away. She finishes her bite of the apple.

"Ranger this is Ryan. Ry, this is Ranger." Ry? What the hell. I nod my head in greeting and he does the same. He reaches out and takes the apple from Steph and takes a bite. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"Babe, can I talk to you for a second? Outside?" She nods her head and turns to Ryan. My hands clench into fists and my jaw tightens to the point of my teeth almost breaking. He leans down and kisses her on the lips. What would make my Babe madder…killing him or sending him to a 3rd world country? I think I'll just kill him any fucking way.

Ryan's POV—

I heard the locks tumble at the front door. I knew it was Ranger because Steph said he was all the time entering the apartment without a key. So I wait. 15 seconds later, I have a gun pointed at my face.

"Who are you?" I should be scared. His whole body radiates anger, hostility, and rage. I'm not though.

"I could ask you the same thing. After all I was invited in, you wasn't." I also knew that I shouldn't be pissing him off any further, but I couldn't help it.

"I won't ask again. Who are you?" I see Steph come to stand in the entry way to the kitchen where Ranger was standing. When he hears her voice, I see his body relax and his face reads…well I'll be damned.

"Ranger, put the gun away." He loves her..no he is in love with her. His whole face and body screams it in fact. I don't care if he has that stupid blank face on that Steph talks about. He is clearly in love with her. She walks over to me and places her hand on my chest. He didn't like that.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" I kiss her forehead and hand her my apple. He doesn't like that either.

"I'm fine Angel baby. Introduce us please." She's takes a bite of the apple and swallows it.

"Ranger this is Ryan. Ry, this is Ranger." I nod my head in his direction and he does the same. I grab the apple back from her. I take a bite at the same place she did and watch his face. Oh this is going to be fun.

"Babe, can I talk to you for a second? Outside?" She nods her head and turns to me. I lean down and give her a kiss on the lips. Oh yea… he's got it bad. She turns around and walks out the door with him.

When Steph told me that she loved this guy, I was already falling hard. My plan was to spend as much time with Steph as possible to get her to love me and forget Ranger. I honestly thought that this Ranger guy didn't love her. I was wrong. Boy was I wrong. My plan now is to make him jealous as hell. Maybe then he'll pull his head out of his ass and make Steph his. Then my Angel can be truly happy.

_A/N: I hope you guys aren't disappointed with this chapter. That being said… I let you guys in Ryan's mind for this chapter, but now that you guys know what he is up to, you won't see his thoughts anymore. Let me know what you think!_


	6. Say What

Disclaimer: Not Mine…

A/N: Thank you for the all reviews you guys gave me on my last chapter.

Say What

I followed Ranger down my hall way and out my front door. I shut the door to my apartment and find myself pinned against my doorway, Ranger's hard body grinding against mine and his mouth on mine. He tongue demands entrance and I gladly give it. I know I shouldn't, but it has been so long since I have had a true Ranger kiss and I'm desperately hungry for one. I run my hands up his chest and then try to get under his shirt. He grabs my hands and pins them against the door above my head.

His tongue duels with mine and I give him complete control. He sucks my tongue into his mouth and then delves back into my mouth. He then nips my lower lip before traveling along my jaw line nipping and sucking until he reaches my ear. He runs his tongue along the shell of my ear before huskily whispering. "Who is he?" I snap out of my lust haze. "Ranger, let go of me." He lets go of my hands and I push against his chest.

"You bastard!" He gives me a slight smile.

"I never stated otherwise, Babe. Now who is he?" I glare at him. How dare he? The jackass thinks he can just come in here and demand answers.

"It's none of your business, Ranger." His face is blank, void of all emotion, but I can feel the tension from his body.

"Babe, you're in my shirt and my boxers, I think it's very much my business."

"Fine, if that's the way you see it." Thank God I put on bra and panties. Before he can stop me, I yank off my shirt and throw it at him and then push down the boxers and throw those at him. "There, now it's None of Your Damn Business!" I turn around, open the door, and walk into my apartment, shut and lock the door behind me.

I walk into the kitchen with Ryan standing in the kitchen staring at me. "Angel, didn't you leave the apartment with clothes on?" Shit, I forgot. Yea yea already!

"Well he thought because I was wearing his clothes, our relationship was his business, so I gave him his clothes back." Ryan threw his head back and laughed out loud. He walked around me into the bedroom and then after a minute came back. He handed me his shirt that he was wearing this morning.

"Angel, I would be honored if you would wear this." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I grab the shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Come on, Angel, let's go watch Paranormal Activity 2." He throws me over his shoulder and heads to the living room.

Carlos POV—

I'm in Steph's parking lot and its 3:30 in the morning. He is still in there. His car which is a Dodge Charger is still in the parking lot. He hasn't left. I can't believe Steph stripped in the hallway and walked back in there in front of him with just those sexy little bra and panties. Damn it! I'm so fucking hard I can cut diamonds with my fucking cock. Think about something else, Manoso.

The living room light is still on and I can see the television flickering. I'm getting ready to pull out and leave when I see a shadow. I'll be a son of bitch. He has my Babe in his arms. I see him disappear and I know he took Steph to her bedroom. If that bastard so much as lays a hand on her, I'll kill him. They will never find his body. He reenters the living room, turns out the tv and the light and disappears again.

I wait another 30 minutes and he never comes out. I'm tempted to break into her apartment but I know if I see them in bed together, there will be no one to stop me from killing him. If he thinks, he's going to come in and steal my Babe from me, he's got another thing coming.

Steph POV—

I wake up to the smell of coffee and bacon. Ryan is still here making breakfast. Bless him! I drag my ass out of bed and go take care of my business and wash my hands. I walk into the kitchen and go up to Ryan and wrap my arms around his waist from behind.

"Good morning, Angel baby! Did you sleep well?" He turns in my arms and gives me a soft kiss.

"I slept wonderful, thanks to you." I kiss him again.

"What did I do?"

"You were there for me, thanks Ry." He gives me another kiss.

"You're welcome. Now let's eat." We sit down and I proceed to shove eggs, bacon, and biscuits down my throat. I see Ryan watching me.

"What?" He smiles and shakes his head.

"Nothing, I just wish all girls would eat like you. If they did, the world would be a lot better place."

"Well thank you, Ry." I smile at him and go back to eating.

Once we finished eating, we cleaned up the dishes and go to the living room.

"What is on the agenda for today? Do you have anything planned, Ry?"

"I have to take care of some business matters before leaving this evening. I need to head back to New York and set up interviews for my supervisor. Don't you need to go pick up Mooner and Charles Manson?" I laughed.

"It's Mason, silly. Yes I do. Thank you for this awesome weekend. I had a blast!"

"I did too. I hope when I get back, we can do it again. I'll call you every night, if you don't mind."

"I would love it if you called and yes maybe we can go see that new cartoon lizard movie when you get back." He kisses my forehead. "I would love to. Now I have to go." He gets up and go grabs his duffle bag. I follow him. "What about your shirt?" He wraps his arms around me. "Keep it, you look sexy as hell in my shirt. The memory of seeing you wear it, will keep happy when I'm by myself at night." He wags his eyebrows at me. I laugh and roll my eyes.

He gives me a sweet soft kiss and walks out the door. I make sure the door is locked and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I get out and wrap a towel around myself and go to my bedroom. As I'm heading in my bedroom, a tall muscular Cuban is coming out, scaring the crap out of me.

"Geez Ranger, make some noise, will ya?" He kisses my forehead and I pull away and go to my bedroom.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings, Babe."

"In my own place, I shouldn't have to." I grab a pair of panties and a bra along with jeans and a t-shirt and go back into the bathroom. Ranger leans against my door jam watching my every my move. I get dressed and head to the kitchen. Ranger follows.

"What do you want Ranger?" He pins me against the counter with his hands are either side of me trapping me in.

"You." I roll my eyes. He leans down to kiss me and I turn my head. He kisses my cheek instead. He reaches his hand out and grasps my chin between his finger and thumb and brings my mouth up to his. I bring my hands up and push him. "No." He draws back to look at me.

"You're poaching. Back off." He leans in closer not deterred.

"That's never stopped me before, Babe." I push against him again.

"Yea well, Morelli and me wasn't healthy to began with."

"What are you saying?"

"I like Ryan and I'm not going to cheat on him. I'm not going to kiss you." He brings our bodies closer grinding his hard cock against my center. I push him away. "Ranger, no." He backs away running his hands through his hair.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"That's none of you…" He interrupts me. His voice dripping with acid and his body tense with rage.

"Are you sleeping with him?" I'm mad. I'm so freaking mad that I can't even talk.

"GET OUT!" He looks taken back. I don't care. "Babe." I hold my hand up to stop him from talking.

"GET OUT RANGER!" He takes a menacing step towards me.

"I'm not leaving." I'm breathing hard and I just want to slug him.

"Fine then I'll leave." I try to go past him and he grabs my arm and yanks me back.

"No, you're not. Answer my question. Are You Sleeping With Him?" He emphasizes each word.

"Why do you care?"

"What?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours. Why do you care?" He looks at lost for words. Without a word, he lets go of my arm and walks out.

_A/N: More will come I promise. But I had to get this chapter out. Let me know what you think!_


	7. Where is Steph?

Disclaimer: Again I can't claim anything. Damn it!

A/N: Oh the Drama, people! Soon! I promise!

Warning: Spoilers for all books...just in case

Where Is Steph?

I can't stop crying. After Ranger walked out, I broke down and I can't stop crying. I'm on the floor against the counter in the kitchen, clutching my phone in my hand, crying. I can't believe he walked out. He just walked out. He demanded to know if I was sleeping with Ryan. And when I refused to tell him, he walked out. Why should it matter to him? I'm nothing but entertainment to him. Someone to laugh at and bet on. I know I'm not sleeping with Ryan, but why is it any of his business. Maybe I should sleep with Ryan. After all we are dating. Right? I can sleep with Ryan and not feel guilty. Fuck him.

I open my floor and dial.

"Hello Angel baby." Damn, I start crying all over again and I can't talk.

"Steph, what's wrong?" I can't answer. I can't stop crying.

"Baby, I'll be there in a minute." He hangs up and I still can't stop crying. I never break down. I never cry. I hate being weak. I hate other people seeing me weak. I hear a knock at the door before the locks tumble. Please be Ryan. I feel arms wrap around me, picking me up. It's Ryan and I start crying all over again.

"Shhh, Angel. It's okay." He repeats that over and over again rocking me in his arms. We are sitting on the couch and he's rocking me like a baby. After a good 20 minutes, I get up and go to the bathroom. I clean my face and blow my nose. I walk back into the living room to face Ryan.

"I'm sorry, Ry. I didn't mean to fall apart on you." He pulls me to him and I'm now straddling him, facing him. He cups my face in his hands and brings my face forward. He gives me a small kiss.

"Don't be sorry, Angel. Tell me what's wrong. Did Ranger hurt you?" I shook my head no and I felt a breathe of air leave his body in a whoosh.

"He wanted to know if I was sleeping with you." I heard him take a sharp intake of breathe. Holding it, waiting.

"I told him it was none of his business. He left and I cried. And cried some more." He wraps me in his arms holding me close.

"He's just jealous, Angel." I shake my head violently.

"No, he's not. He doesn't want me. He just doesn't want to lose his entertainment factor."

"Oh Angel. How about this… Go pack a bag and you can come with me to New York."

"Oh Ry, I can't do that. I would be in the way." I pull back to look into his eyes.

"No you wouldn't. You can help me interview supervisors and see who you get a feel for. You also have a degree in business. I would love your help and of course I would pay you." I shake my head no again.

"I'll come help but you don't need to pay me. It would be one friend helping another."

"I love that, I do, but if you come with me, then you can't get your skips. So I insist on paying you a least a little bit, please." Damn, he said please.

"Okay, I'll do it." He gives me a quick hard kiss and sets me on my feet.

"Go pack a bag. Grab my t-shirt while you're at it. I want to see you wearing it again." He winks at me and slaps my ass. I head to my bedroom to get ready. I grab a week's worth of clothes including panties and bra. I go into the bathroom and grab my shampoo and body wash. I leave the Bulgari. I walk back into the kitchen where Ryan has packed Rex's stuff. How sweet. I grab my phone and make a call.

"Hello!"

"Hey Connie, this is Steph."

"Oh hey Steph, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out of town with Ryan. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Okay Steph. Have fun!"

"Thanks! Bye!" I hang up the phone and dial one more number.

"Hello."

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Pumpkin. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out of town with Ryan for a couple of days."

"Okay Pumpkin, you have fun!"

"Thanks Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too." I hang up the phone again and turn to Ryan. I give him a smile.

"Let's go." He grabs Rex and my duffle and heads to his car. I look around making sure everything is turned off. I grab my wallet and my keys. I make sure to leave all trackers behind along with my phone.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

I sit Rex on the counter and refill his water bottle. I give him a piece of the pop tart that I'm currently shoving in my mouth.

"Didn't you just eat?" I glare at him.

"Yes I did and I'm hungry again. Problem?" I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs.

"So what's first?"

"What do you want to do, Steph?"

"How about we go over all the people who have already schedule interviews and see by their resumes, what we like?" He grins at me and nods.

"I like that idea." He grabs his briefcase from the table by the door and brings it to the counter.

"Okay, we have six interviews tomorrow."

"Wow, and you had it in the paper for one day and that was a Saturday. Impressive." He wags his eye brows at me and starts handing me the resumes.

"How did you get these so fast?"

"They were faxed to my apartment in Trenton. It was in the ad in the newspaper."

"Oh, that makes sense."

He hands me the first resume. "First victim, I mean applicant." I laugh and take the paper. "Her name is Brenda Wildeman. She is 45 years old and was manager at McDonalds when she was 17 years old. She then moved on to a management position for a business called Books Galore where she has worked until recently. It looks like the place went out of business."

"Okay, on paper she looks good. Next." He hands me another paper.

"Julia Reed…age 24…still in college." I shook my head no.

"She's too young. The people at the office wouldn't respect her enough to actually listen to her."

"Yea, you're right. Okay next one is Daniel White. He is 52 years old and has been with the button factory as a supervisor for the last 20 years. He retired early but got bored. He is now looking for a part time job. Well damn, we need a full time person."

"Well we do, but you could hire two supervisors. One for the morning shift and one for the afternoon shift. That way they won't get burned out too quickly."

"I like that idea, Steph. We'll go with that. Okay so Daniel is a definite contender. Next one is William Cochran. He is 31 years old. He has worked as a manager at the Best Buy in the mall for 3 years. He was fired 2 months ago for yelling at a customer. I think he might not work." I nodded my head yes.

"Okay next one is Bridget Ritz. She is 71 years old. She just graduated from college with a business degree. Wow, she's a late bloomer. She was a housewife for almost 45 years then she decided to go back to college. She wants a part time position for the evenings so she can still watch her grandchildren in the morning."

"What do you think of her Ry?"

"I don't think she would be good. Only a housewife, I mean I think the office would walk all over her."

"Ry, I have to disagree with ya on that. My mom is as tough as nails and all she has done is be a housewife. A housewife has to command attention at the worst of times. While kids are screaming and yelling and whining. She has to be able to talk business over the phone with bill companies, teachers, and other mothers. She has to cook, clean, take care of children, and take care of her husband. She has to be a taxi driver, a nurse, a referee, and a motivational speaker. That's multi tasking at its best. Keep Bridget open."

"Wow, Steph. I never thought of that. Okay, last one is Randall Thomas. He is 39 years old and has never had a job. Yea I think we can throw him out."

"Never had a job at 39, what's he been doing?" Ryan shrugged.

"Okay, so our contenders are Bridget Ritz, Brenda Wildeman, and Daniel White. Brenda's interview is at 9:00 in the morning. Bridget's interview is at 11:00 in the morning and Daniel's is at 1:00. Randall's is at 10:00. Julia's is at 12:00 and William's is at 2:00. So our day is full tomorrow."

"So you want me to be with you while you interview."

"I do. I think you will provide a side that I can't see. So how about dinner?" I laugh.

"How about pizza?" Ryan laughs and heads to the phone.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

I let myself in to Ryan's apartment and head to the kitchen. I grab a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and a spoon, plop myself down on the couch and dig in. I have been here for the 3 days. Today is Wednesday and I have been truly enjoying myself with Ryan. We have become a lot closer since I have been up here.

We actually ended up hiring Brenda, Bridget, and Daniel. Bridget works Monday thru Friday from 4:30 to midnight. Daniel works Monday thru Friday from 8:00 to 4:30. Brenda works Saturday and Sunday from 8:00 in the morning until 5:00. Now we have all the hours covered while we're open. Everyone is happy, except me I guess. I miss Ranger. I miss him so much it hurts.

Then today Ryan offered me a job. He wants me to help with the paperwork of the businesses that he buys. I'm floored. I can't believe it. The pay is excellent and its part time work. So I could still pick up skips and work for Rangeman if I wanted. Ryan said it wouldn't be all the time. Sometimes there is a couple of months where he is looking for another business to buy.

I didn't know what to say, so he told me to go ahead to the apartment and think on it. If I take the job, I'll spend a lot of time away from Trenton, away from home. Can I handle that? Ryan told me to take as much time as possible. He wanted me to make the right decision. So I think I'm going to take my time and weigh all the pros and cons.

I hear the front door. Ryan's home and by the smell of it, he brought Chinese. Yum! "Honey, I'm home!" I roll my eyes and head to the kitchen. "You are so funny. You brought Chinese." He gives me a kiss on my cheek and a quick hug. "Well, I know you love cashew chicken and egg rolls. So I thought I would surprise you." I give him a smack on the lips. "Thanks Ry!"

We sit down at the table and start eating. Ryan and me have become so close these last couple of days. It's so easy to live with him. It's so easy to be around him. How come I can't fall in love with Ryan.

Carlos POV

I enter Steph's apartment for I believe the 12th time this week. Everything is still quiet. I see some dust starting to collect on the furniture. I sit on her bed holding this giant stuffed hamster in my arms. I bet that bastard bought it for her.

I came back Sunday evening to tell Steph that I love her. When she wasn't here I lost my nerve and left. I came back Monday and Tuesday and she still wasn't here. That's when I started looking at her trackers and all of them say here at her apartment. Her phone is here at her apartment. I called Vinnie and Connie said she went out of town… with him.

This couldn't have happened at the worst time. My contract ends in a month. I was hoping to wait until after, but I think I'm too late anyway. She has been gone with him for almost 4 days. I heard from Tank who heard from Lula (mental eye roll) that Ryan and Steph get along so well. He likes peanut butter and olive sandwiches. Dios. He likes buttered popcorn and cotton candy and caramel apples. Shit that I hate to eat. They agree with everything. Its like they're meant to be. Why not choose him? He's good for her. I know I checked him out. He's clean not even a fucking parking ticket. So maybe she'll be better off with him. Shit I'm doing it again. I'm trying to push her to him. Why not, he's already with her.

He's with her. He's making her smile. He's making her laugh. He's the one that gets to hear the moans she makes while eating. He's kissing her and touching her. He's making love to her. My breathing gets harder. My fists clench. I throw the stuffed hamster on the bed. He's probably buried deep inside her now making her wet, making her moan, making her cum. Damn it! What the fuck have I done?

Am I too late? Have I lost my Babe. Dios Mio! I hope the hell not. I need to find my Babe. I need to tell her that I love her. I need to make her believe.

"Where are you, Babe?"

_A/N: More?_


	8. Telling Ranger

Disclaimer: Didn't we already go over this…not mine

Author's Note: Not this time! Oh yea..short chapter

Telling Ranger

I got back home Saturday morning and I knew the moment I walked in the door that Ranger had been here. When I walked in to the bedroom, I knew for sure. Rex, my stuffed hamster was upside down. Poor guy. I put everything away and cleaned my apartment. That took all but an hour.

I then went to my parent's house for dinner and told them about the job offer. I told them I would still do skips, but I was thinking about it. My mom was thrilled. She was tickled pink. My dad said he would support me in whatever I wanted. Grandma Mazur was also happy for me. She said Ryan was hot too, so that works for her. Although she likes the hot bounty hunter with the package better. Yea, me too Grandma.

I went to the Bond's office Monday and told Lula and Connie. They were torn between being happy and being sad that I wouldn't be around as much. I told them that nothing was for certain yet. I told them as soon as I decided I would let them know.

The only person who doesn't know is Ranger. I have been home for almost a week and I haven't heard a word from Ranger. I'm going to tell him and depending on his reaction is whether or not I go. I know it's stupid and I shouldn't let him decide for me, but I need to know. I need to know if he really cares. I pick up my phone and dial 1.

"Yo!" I almost lose my nerve.

"Ranger?"

"Babe." He sounds relieve.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure come on over and.." I interrupted.

"No, I would like if you could come over here, please."

"Okay, Babe. I'll be over around 6:00. I'll bring dinner."

"Okay." He hangs up and I shut my phone. I go to the bathroom and strip off my clothes.

I jump in the shower and shave. I use Bulgari. I need to feel close to him. I get out of the shower and put on a black Rangeman T-shirt and Ranger's black silk boxers. I know I'm bad. It's now 4:00 so I cuddle under the covers and go to sleep.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

Carlos POV

Damn it I'm late. I'm never freaking late. My meeting ran over and then I had to go upstairs and shower and shave and then I had to stop and grab the chocolate fudge cake that Ella made and then I had to stop and pick up Pino's. I hope my Babe forgives me for being late.

I knock on the door and silence greets me. I knock again and wait. After 5 minutes of waiting, I pull out my tools and let myself in. I take the food to the kitchen and then head towards the bedroom.

I can smell my body wash in the air. I love my scent on her. Her smelling like me is pretty much staking my claim. Even though I don't one...yet. Steph is lying face down in the middle of the bed and the covers on thrown on the floor. Dios, my Babe is wearing my shirt and my boxers. I'm glad I put them back. She belongs in my clothes. I sit down on the bed next to Steph and gently move the hair from her eyes. She brings her hand up and rubs the back of her neck. I smile at that.

She's so beautiful. So damn perfect. I can't believe I fell in love with a little girl from the Burg. I guess it happens. I'm hoping she's going to tell me she loves me and doesn't want to be without me because I feel the same way and I need her in my life. I don't know what I'll do if she tells me that she's been with him or that she is going to marry him. After all he's not from the Burg.

I trail my hand down her jaw line and then across her neck. She shivers. She brings her hand up again and rubs the back of her neck. She knows I'm here. Dios, please let me not be too late.

"Ranger." Her voice is soft and husky from sleep.

"Yea, Babe. I'm here." She turns over on her back and smiles at me. I can't help it. I don't care if I'm poaching. I lean down and kiss her lips. She opens her mouth in response and I dip my tongue in exploring her soft mouth. She moans and wraps her arms around my neck.

I pull away before this goes any further. "Babe, come on, I brought dinner." She smiles again.

"I thought I smelled Pino's. I laugh out loud. A rare thing for me.

"Babe." I walk into the kitchen and get everything ready. Steph walks in the kitchen 5 minutes later, her hair pulled back into a pony tail. I pull her to me and give her a small kiss. Again she lets me. Maybe there's hope after all.

She sits down and starts eating. She moans. Damn, if she keeps doing them, I'm screwed. I try to move myself in a more comfortable position. Doesn't work.

"Babe, you act like you haven't eaten Pino's in a while." She swallows and wipes her mouth.

"I haven't. Ryan doesn't like Pino's so we don't eat there often." I can't believe my Babe is dating someone who doesn't like Pino's. Wow.

I finish my salad right before she polishes off the last of her sub. I go to the microwave and whip out Ella's chocolate fudge cake.

"Oh I love Ella!" I laugh and hand her the cake. She moans with every damn bite but I wouldn't have changed it for anything. After she finishes it, I take the dish to the sink and clean it.

"Okay Babe, let's go sit and talk." She takes a deep breath and I can take she doesn't want to.

We sit down knees bent on the couch facing each other. We stare at each other for a few moments before finally she breaks the silence.

"Ryan wants me to come work with him." Okay… Manoso stay calm.

"What does that entitled?"

"Well, if I accept I'm moving to New York and I would be traveling all over the world with Ryan." I can't breathe. I feel like the rug under my feet has been pulled. My Babe is leaving for good.

"Babe, if that's what you want to do, then go for it. If being with your…with him makes you happy, then you should go."

"You think I should?" What the hell do I tell her?

"Babe, what do you want?" Don't go, don't go.

"I want to be happy." Damn, she's going to go. I'm not going to be able to stop her.

"Aren't you happy with… him?" I can't even say his damn name.

"I like being around him. I like hanging out with him. I think I love him." Fuck. I need to leave. I get ready to stand up but she continues talking. "But I want more. Ryan is eventually going to meet someone and settle down." What?

"Aren't you two…" I let the question drift. She knows what I mean. She shakes her head.

"No, we're only friends." What?

"So you two haven't sle…" I can't finish the question. I don't want to know the answer.

"No Ranger. Ryan and I haven't slept tog…" She doesn't get a chance to finish since my tongue is buried deep in her throat. All I can think about is buried deep inside of her and making her mine forever. She's kissing me back with fervor. Her tongue dueling with mine for control. I need to stop and tell her how I feel. I pull back and place my forehead on hers.

"Babe, I love you."

_A/N: Don't hate me. I'm posting the last chapter tonight. That's right it's almost finished. Let me know what you think so far!_


	9. Together Forever

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

A/N: Last chapter ..enjoy it! Read the author's note at the bottom please! Short Chapter

Warning: Smut! In italics

Together Forever

"Babe, I love you." She takes a deep breath. She stands up and starts pacing. I get up and follow her.

"I know Ranger, in your own way." I shake my head.

"No Babe…I'm in love with you. I want to be with you forever."

"What?"

"Babe, I realized that without you I'm nothing. That without you, I don't exist. Be with me, Babe, together forever. Married or not, kids or no kids, anything you want, I want. Please."

She smiles at me. "Ranger, I love you too! I'm in love with you." Oh thank God!

_I yank her to me and kiss her. I__ was kissing her on a hot, heated and forceful manner, backing her against the wall behind her and not even giving her a moment to protest or stop this. I was just kissing the hell out of her with an aggression she had never seen in me. My hands cupped her face, holding her in place, not accepting the slightest bit of protest or movement. I pressed myself against her, bringing one of my knees between her legs, spreading them slightly._

_It was a kiss that was something she never had experienced before. Primal, aggressive, passionate and forceful. I just took her by surprise and there was no way back out of this now. Not by the way I had her pressed against the wall, with myself all over her, my arousal pressing against her._

_My hands roamed all over her body and there was no clear thinking on her part involved anymore. She had wanted this for so long, for forever, since they met for the first time, but never saw it happen. Now she was right in the middle of what could only be described as an assault of my lips, which licked, bit and kissed trails up and down her throat, her lips and anything that was in approximate reach, while my hands were busy finding skin._

_I pushed myself further into her once more, having my body fully covering hers, my hands moved to her bottom, cupping it and lifting her up, her legs wrapping around my torso instantly. I never, not once, broke contact between my lips and hers. This was the best that could have happened to her ever and she pulled her legs further around me._

_My hands left her bottom, travelling up her body, slipping under the shirt she used as nightshirt and stroking over her heated skin, making her moan into my kisses and getting her all worked up for all the right reasons._

_After several tries of getting her out of that damn shirt I decided I wouldn't waste any more time and just ripped it off her, getting a shocked moan from Steph._

_"I'll get you a new one," was all I said as an excuse before my lips took hers again in kisses that challenged the earlier ones easily when it came to aggression and passion._

_I grabbed a hold of the boxers with one hand and yanked. Silk rips easy and the boxers were no exception. I unzipped my jeans and Steph help wriggle them enough to grab my cock in her hand. I grabbed her hands and yanked them over her head and thrusted myself deep inside her tight heat._

_As soon as I entered her it sent her nearly already over the edge. Her body was on alert, experiencing a whole new level of sensation and high and she was halfway gone already, giving in to the bliss that this moment held for her._

_I let go of her hands and she cupped the back of my neck strongly, digging her nails hard in my skin, knowing this would leave marks, but I couldn't care less. This was what I wanted, for years, and there was no way I would be stopped now from completing it._

_I thrust into her again and again. Harder each other. She was meeting me thrust for thrust. _

_I reached down between us and found her clit. At the same time as I went to thrust in her again, I pinched her clit hard and she was gone, coming in a cry of ecstasy, throwing her head into the wall and clenching tighter around me and with that I came hard shaking. _

"Babe, I didn't hurt you, did I?" She drags my head down to hers and kisses me hot and hard.

"Carlos, that was incredible." I snap my head back. My name on her lips. I felt myself getting hard all over again.

"You said my name." She smiles at me.

"I love you, Carlos." Dios.

"I love you too, Babe. You're Mine forever."

"Together Forever."

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story. I had fun writing it. I want to thank everyone for not only reading it, but reviewing my story. I love each and every one of your reviews! _

_Question: I have two different stories in mind…help me choose. 1. Ranger & Steph in an AU story or 2. Ranger with an OC and he will still be the same Ranger we know and love. Let me know what you think. I personally really want to do Ranger with an OC but I'm gonna let you guys decide! Thanks!_


	10. Where Are We?

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Note: None

Where Are We?

I wake up when I hear my alarm clock going off. I hit the snooze button and snuggle into my husband. He kisses my neck. "Babe, you need to get up. You have to go to work." I bury myself deeper under the covers. Carlos gets out of bed and yanks the covers off and pulls me to my feet.

"Go Wife!" I stumble into the bathroom and take off my clothes. I get in the shower and do my thing. I jump out and head to the bedroom to get dress. Today I decide to wear a black skirt with a pink blouse and a black jacket over that.

The sun is just coming up and I stand at my bedroom window. The doors to the windows are open and I feel a gentle breeze come thru. I hear a noise off in the distance and I smile. I'm gonna hate leaving here when its time to go. I'm gonna miss the kangeroo, and other wild animals.

I bet you're wondering. I had a long talk with Carlos and since he has a private jet he told me to take the job with Ryan if I wanted to and oh I wanted to. So I did. Carlos travels with me whenever he can. If he gets called for an emergency, he just hops on his jet and heads back to Trenton. I have been to Australia where I am now. I have been to Japan and China and Europe and almost all 50 states. I'm hoping for Alaska soon so I can go see the polar bears.

So far, Australia has been my favorite place. I love hearing and watching the animals. We go to the zoo all the time. I have been to the Steve Irwin Zoo probably 100 times. I'm just sad I never got to meet the man himself. His wife and children are good people.

Ryan finally married to a woman named Destiny. She's a tiny little woman that never talks. Ryan just told me yesterday that they're expecting their first child. I asked Carlos if he wanted one and told me whatever I wanted. I told him maybe next year. He smiled and said okay. The thing is I think I'm starting to want a little baby, so maybe soon...like next year.

My relationship with Carlos is good. We get along really well once he figured out that Ryan and myself were just friends. What can I say? I love being around sexy men! Well just the Merry Men and Ryan and of course my husband!

_Author's Note: I chose Australia because I love the Crocodile Hunter. I love the animals you can find in Australia. I have never been to Australia but is the one place I do want to go to before I die and yes the Steve Irwin Zoo will be first on my list! He was a good man! _

_This chapter was only for the people that wanted to know if Steph took the job and what happened to Ryan._


End file.
